If you ever went away
by CountryBaby93
Summary: He had stepped out on her... had a fling and she is torn apart. Making the decision to leave, they go through a rollercoaster of emotions as he tries to convince her to stay beside him. A warrior, lowered to his knees by the thought of her never coming back. Now a chapter story. once a One-Shot. Not good with summaries. The story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note** **\- So, Im experimenting with a few oneshots. If this one gets any good reviews I might think about making a chapter story based off of it. Any who, I have only done one other oneshot... in my opinion, it was not my best, but it was a request from one of my valued readers and reviewers. And I couldnt deny her the request. This is only my second one-shot song fic, so please go easy on me. Remember to review please and let me know what you think... and if you think I should convert it into a chapter story! Thanks yall!**

 **Pairing** **\- Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Song** **\- If you ever went away, By: John Michael Montomery**

 **Disclaimer** **\- Im usually not very good at these, so here goes nothing... I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters in this Awesome series. All credit goes to the brilliant and talented Rumiko Takahashi. Her skills are far more amazing then mine! I Do not own the song, nore do I intend to; That is being used in this story. This story is** **ONLY** **fan made and nothing more.**

* * *

Rin locker herself in the bathroom. The tears streaked their way down her porcelain face. She felt like a hole had been punched through her chest and a swift blow to the gut was given just for good measure. Nothing felt as horrible as this feeling deep within her... one she had tried and failed horribly at shoving back. A deep seeded hatred was blooming in her heart... Her husband... Her mate. The man she had sworn her very heart and soul to centuries ago... He stepped out on their marriage... on their mating. And for what? A quick roll in the sack with some sleezy bitch in heat!

"Rin... please let this Sesshomaru explain himself..." The ache in his heart was throbbing. What the hell had he been thinking? With a slight shake of his head; Thats the thing... he hadnt been thinking. The Demoness had been there when he felt the need arise. She had been everything he had been looking for in a mate... many many centuries ago.

"No... I think you have done enough." Rin replied through the door. She could hear the shake in her voice. She wasnt doing a good job at staying in control of her emotions. She swung the door open with a flourish, wiping the last of her tears away from her face. A small smile made its way to her lips for him. The pain in his eyes evident.

"I think we need some time... We have been together for a long time aye shessh-Kun?" She said her smile warm despite the obvious disgust she felt when she looked at him. The demoness's red lipsick still staining his neck and face... The perfume still clinging to his clothes. "Im going to go to Kagome and Sango's for a while..." She tapered off, looking down, then nodded as she decided to allow the statement to hang in the air... She didnt dare to look in his eyes. Where every emotion he was feeling would play before her like a movie.

His heart just about lurched from his chest and fell at her feet. She was leaving? He watched her walk down the hall of their small house and into the bedroom where so much love was made. Where he should have been this night.

 _Id have a few more beers after work_

 _a few more then I ought to, a few more then I used to._

 _hitch a ride with my old buddy john_

 _talk about the game thats on_

 _Yeah, hes pretty good company, but he ain't you._

 _Id lay my head down and try to to think_

 _But I wouldnt sleep a wink_

 _yeah, thats what Id do._

Rin shut the door behind her with ease and rummaged through the closet for a few duffle bags to pack her things in. She went from all over the room trying to gather as many of her things as she possibly could. It was over... She knew that. She just didnt know if she had it in her at the moment to tell him... although she was pretty sure he knew as well. Neither one willing to admit the inevitable.

Sesshomaru finally gained his barings and ran down the hall and into the room, where rin was currently zipping up her second bag full. Sesshomaru had never been one to admit defeat and didnt want to start now... He would do anything to keep her... The only person besides his family who had ever and probably will only ever see him in a weakend state.

Rin looked behind her as the door slammed oper, still trying to hurry and zip the over stuffed back sitting on their four poster bed... His four poster bed. Grabbing her bags, she began to drag them from the room, brushing past him on the way out... felling a mixture of disgust and longing fill her chest. Before she could step out the door, Sesshomaru fell to his knees on the carpet, his clawed hand catching her wrist, stopping her in her spot. She turn on her heel, a confused look playing on her face... then shock. There with head bowed and sobs slowly wracking his body was Sesshomaru. Her proud, strong and emaculent warrior... brough to his knees before her.

"Sesshomaru... Please. Let me go." Rin weakly said, trying to pull her hand free from his. A mixture of a growl was heard as he pulled her hand to his face and held it fast there. Showering her hand in wet, dessperate kisses.

 _But if you stay, im gonna love you_

 _I gonna keep that promise that I made_

 _cause deep inside I know I would be lost_

 _If you ever went away_

"Rin..." His voice was husky and strained as he tried to speak. "Please dont leave... It will never happen again. This Sesshomaru vows this to you on everything he is worth." He said finally looking up at her. The amber pools that were his eyes leaking, streaking down his perfect face.

Rin felt her heart clench in her chest. Shaking her head, she tried once again to pull her hand away, only resulting in a tighter grip.

"Its not just about tonight Sesshomaru!" She finally said, feeling her resolve breaking. "Its everyday... For the past 3 years! You never come home to me anymore! you stay out all of the night long at the bars and Im stuck here... waiting for you. When you do come home... Its like I dont even exist anymore..." Her voice began to crack and cut on her. She wiped her eyes again for the hundredth time that night.

 _But if you stay, Im gonna love you._

 _Im gonna keep that promise that I made_

 _Cause deep inside I know that Id be lost_

 _If you ever went away._

Rin fell down to her knees and grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to look into her carefully constructed firm demeanor.

"I cannot be nothing but a convinience. This is not how it used to be Sessh-Kun." She said keeping eye contact with the broken warrior beside her. Without realizing, she began to use the pads of her thumb to wipe away his tears. Swallowing herself, she began to retract inside herself. "We have been over for some time now..."

Sesshomar quickly grabbed her up in his arms and held her tightly against his chest. The smell of the other womans perfume burned her nose and she felt sick from it. But the feeling of being in his arms almost made her want to stay... to wipe away the hurt from his face. But Rin was hurting to... Who was going to fix her broken heart?

"Please Rin... I will love you every day of my life like its our last! please dont leave me!" He cried into her chest. A fresh wave of tears spilled from her face. Her resolve slowly melting away even further... threatening to lay her bare for him to pick at. Before she could stop herself... she had wrapped her arms around him and burried her hands in his short, shaggy silver hair.

"I... I... I have to..."

"No!" He yelled, breaking her even further. The sound of agony piercing her like a knife...

This was his only time... or so she thinks... maybe she could just... Stay? She glanced at her bags, then shook her head roughly. No.

"Sesshomaru... I need to go." In his weakend state, she was able to wiggle away from his embrace. grabbing her bags she ran down the hall as fast as she could.

"Rin..." She heard her name... a feint call of love... the way he used to call her when their love was stronger then any bond. She stopped at the end of the hall, shutting her eyes.

"Im going to go Sessh-Kun... Ill be back... we can talk then." She reassured him as he slowly walked over to her. She turned on her heel... quickly placing a kiss to his forehead.

The sound of a door slammed... Sesshomaru stood in the hall imobilized for a few minutes... what seemed like forever.

As if a switch went off in his mind, he began to tear the clothes from his body, completely shredding the smell that lingered on them.

His shower went longer then he meant. He wanted no trace of the vile whore on his skin. His mate had left him... His mate had left with his heart.

Walking around the house, he grabbed a bottle of jack danials, going back to his room, he sat with his back against the wall... tossing the bottle back and staring at his now cold bed... tears streaked their way down his face... but no sound or indication could been seen or heard of his current state. He was a wreck.

A few weeks later, Sesshomaru only left the room to bathe, eat and gather more whiskey... His appearence was rough and haggard. There were scratch marks on his neck and face from scrubbing day by day.

Sesshomaru had finally let sleep claim him. His back protested to the current position he had held for weeks against the wall. The moon had fell like a curtain over the sun and had trapped darkness in the room.

He jerked his whiskey hazed head up at the sound of the door opening and closing. Not even caring who was in his house, he grabbed the jack and took another long swig before warm, small hands pulled the bottle away from his lips.

"I think we both have had enough of that." His eyes finally looked into the desire of his heart. She looked as beautiful as an angel. Maybe his drunken escapades had finally killed him and decided he had suffered enough.

"Come on, let me make coffee and something come you to eat... we can talk then." She said gently with a smile, while wiping his face with the palms of her small hands.

"Rin..." He slurred, swaying slightly toward her only to be met with a small kiss to his scratched face.

"Come on... Lets go talk." She said once more, pulling him to his feel...

Sesshomaru felt for the first time in a while that his heart was healing... but how long would she stay for? He had to hope she would never leave him again.

If she ever went away again... He would not live another day in that pain... He would surely die.

* * *

 **Authors Note** **\- Ok, I know it went a little fast... but its just a one-shot song fic. If you read this story and like it, please please please review! Just take a few mins and let me know what you think. I would really appreciate the feedback no matter how small the response. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note** **\- Ok, so I got quite a few great reviews on this story, and one of my reviewers (** **AnonGuest0** **) had practically gave me every reason anyone could think of, as to why I should continue the story and turn it into a chapter story. So here it goes. This story is going to be based off of what would really happen in the real world. I'm not going to sugar coat and try to make a fairytale. But either way, I hope you like the story and please remember to review! you all are awesome! Thank you lots!**

 **A big thank you to:** **AnonGuest0** **pinkwhaletail** **Leonhart9** **Court0509** **JJ** **and last but not least...** **LadyDarkwind**

 **Pairing** **\- Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Disclaimer** **\- I'm usually not very good at these, so here goes nothing... I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters in this Awesome series. All credit goes to the brilliant and talented Rumiko Takahashi. Her skills are far more amazing then mine! I Do not own the song, nor do I intend to; That is being used in this story. This story is** **ONLY** **fan made and nothing more.**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _He jerked his whiskey hazed head up at the sound of the door opening and closing. Not even caring who was in his house, he grabbed the jack and took another long swig before warm, small hands pulled the bottle away from his lips._

 _"I think we both have had enough of that." His eyes finally looked into the desire of his heart. She looked as beautiful as an angel. Maybe his drunken escapades had finally killed him and decided he had suffered enough._

 _"Come on, let me make coffee and something come you to eat... we can talk then." She said gently with a smile, while wiping his face with the palms of her small hands._

 _"Rin..." He slurred, swaying slightly toward her only to be met with a small kiss to his scratched face._

 _"Come on... Lets go talk." She said once more, pulling him to his feel..._

 _Sesshomaru felt for the first time in a while that his heart was healing... but how long would she stay for? He had to hope she would never leave him again._

 _If she ever went away again... He would not live another day in that pain... He would surely die._

* * *

Rin stood at the counter spooning sugar into two ceramic cups for their coffee. How was she going to tell him what she had decided... how was he going to take it... She hadn't expected her warrior to be in the state he was in when she walked in the door. She had expected... honestly anger... maybe a little bit of dominance... but not _this_.

She could feel his gaze on the back of her head while she worked and he sat on the bar stool. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled slightly at him when her eyes caught his sobering ones.

The harsh sound of the coffee pot brought her out of her thoughts as she noticed it was ready to be poured. She picked up the pot with shaking hands, silently cursing herself for not having better control of herself.

"Here.." Rin placed the cup in front of him and turned to grab her own. She didn't dare look into his eyes. She knew what would be staring back at her. She couldn't do it...

"Rin... I'm..." She heard his baritone voice call out to her and looked up at him finally, telling herself to control herself... she needed to be strong right now. "I'm sorry... I know that its not much... but I promise..." She watched as he shook his head, cursing under his breath as tears began to choke his voice. "I promise that if you let me... I will spend the rest of this Sesshomaru's pitiful existence making sure that you _never_ feel less then in my eyes again. That you _NEVER_ have to wonder where this sesshomaru is going to be..." He choked up, finally looking up into her eyes. The molten lava of his beautiful amber eyes changing from red to amber, showing her that not only was he saying these promises... his beast was to.

Rin turned, brought her hand up and wiped the tear that trailed down her cheek. Taking a small breath to steady herself. She walked back over to the coffee pot, making herself another cup of the caffeinated courage.

"Please stop..." She said more stronger then she felt at the moment. Feeling happy that her voice didn't betray her like she knew her face would. "You don't need to be crying tears over me... But I came here for a reason..."

Sesshomaru heard the determination in her voice... He heart clenched violently in his chest...

"Sesshomaru... I have decided to keep staying with Sango and Kagome for a while longer. I... Just don't see how there can ever be anything between us after... it happened. Maybe we just need time apart, you and I. I came here today... to let you know that I have decided to move. I'm going to be looking for me my own place." Rin finished wiping the tears from her face. Sesshomaru looked as if he was ready to go on a rampage... The broken Youkai finally tapping into his self control. With out speaking a word, he looked away from Rin and nodded his head. He would let her go... if that is what she wished of him. He would let her go.

"I will be by next week for the rest of my things." She said placing her coffee cup in the sink and kissing him on the cheek as she walked toward the door. "Please take care of yourself Sesshomaru." She said looking into his eyes and wiping the rest of his tears away with the palm of her hand.

Rin still loved him... She may be hurt and mad as hell, but she loved him more then anything else on the planet... She still wanted him to be safe and healthy.

"I will see you next week." Sesshomaru said without emotion.

Rin stared at him for a second... Then nodded and left the house. The moment the door shut behind her, She heard the feint sound of glass shattering.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled up to his brothers house. The only light was the one shining out of the garage. He could hear the sound of his brothers Motorcycle as he revved the engine and then it sputtered down to nothing.

"GOT DAMNIT!" Sesshomaru cursed, throwing the socket wrench he had in his hand on the ground. He reached over and grabbed one of the red shop rags from the box and wiped his sweaty face and tried to clean some of the black grease on his arms and hands. He needed to make a trip to the store for some more of the special soap used for getting it off.

"Yo." Inuyasha said walking into his brothers garage and taking a look at the pristine bike his brother was currently working on. "What's wrong with it?" Inuyasha asked, looking under the bike.

"I don't know. The damn thing is testing my fucking patience. I have replaced over half of the damn bike already. But still, It cranks, then bogs down and dies." Sesshomaru said grabbing his beer from the table beside him and taking a long swig from it.

"What are you doing here anyways?" He took another swig from his beer and held it up to his brother, as if to ask him if he wanted one. Inuyasha nodded and caught the beer as his brother tossed it to him.

"Well... The other boys were to chicken shit to come and check on you. Its been a month bro. We need you at the shop." Inuyasha said popping the tab. The fizz sound cutting through the quiet room.

Sesshomaru growled low, and nodded his head.

"I know... I just needed some time to cope... but now... I cant exactly go anywhere. That damn hunk of scrap metal wants to be a bitch." He said taking another long swig of his beer, finishing the can off and crushing it in his hands. He tossed it behind him into a pile and popped the tab on a fresh one.

"Well..." Inuyasha said getting up, shrugging out of his shirt, grabbing the socket wrench from the floor and clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Lets see what we can do."

* * *

Rin walked into the office, her heels clicking against the tile floor. The stack of papers she had in her hands slammed down on her desk loudly, making others turn to look toward her. She flashed them an apologetic look, then sat in her chair, wiping her hands down her face. It had been a month since she had last seen him. Her mind was always plagued with memories... the look on his face when she walked out that day. She hadn't heard from him since it happened... but she knew that he was ok. His brother Inuyasha always let her know.

Inuyasha and Kagome had decided to get married... Rin and Sango had to meet her today after she got off work so she could pick out her dress. With the wedding being so close, they had so much to do and not enough time to get it all down comfortably. Rin had never felt more tired as she did at this very moment.

Rin looked up from her thoughts when one of her co-workers walked up to her desk with several files and slammed them down. She quirked an eyebrow.

"And what am I supposed to do with these?" She asked, opening one of the files and studying the proposals.

"I don't know, just make sure they get to Naraku before the end of the day." She said, walking out of the office and sitting back in her chair, filing her nails. A familiar heat rose up in the pits of her stomach, but decided instead of slinging the bitch by her hair into the water cooler, she would take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

She rose from her desk and made her way to her boss's office.

"Excuse me Naraku, but I need to know exactly what you want me to do with these... I don't handle the proposals. You know this." She said, looking him right in the eye.

"Doesn't matter. They were on your desk, do them." He said bored, and going back to his computer.

"They were on Kikyou's desk first! you cant expect me top do the whole foot tall stack of papers already on my desk and these as well!"

"Rin, I do not pay you to sit around and argue with me... I pay you to work. And if you dont get to work, you will find yourself without a job..."

"Oh Go blow a Goat! You don't pay me enough for this!" She threw the papers at his face and walked back to her office. She could hear Naraku behind her, calling for Kikyou, who was walking mighty slow to her now angry boss's office.

Rin hurried, grabbed her things from the desk and office, and walked out the building to the street and hailed a cab. This was turning out to be one hell of a day.

* * *

 **Authors Note** **\- So I decided that this is going to be a fic about them, and how they found eachother again through thier hard times apart. please remember to review, Follow, Fave!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note** **\- Ok, so I have been getting a few reviews about lyrics in my stories. I will remove them if I need to, but I honestly dont understand. I have read a lot of stories with lyrics in them and noone seems to say anything about it. I dont know. Anyways. Thank you to all my awesome reviewers! I know the story is not in the normal, but thats it. I want my story different them all the others. Thank you for reading! on with Chapter 3.**

 **Pairing** **\- Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Disclaimer** **\- I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its characters. I do not own the song in this story or any of the lyrics. I am not making any profit off of this story. This story is only fan made.**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _She rose from her desk and made her way to her boss's office._

 _"Excuse me Naraku, but I need to know exactly what you want me to do with these... I dont handle the proposals. You know this." She said, looking him right in the eye._

 _"Doesnt matter. They were on your desk, do them." He said bored, and going back to his computer._

 _"They were on Kikyou's desk first! you cant expact me top do the whole foot tall stack of papers already on my desk and these as well!"_

 _"Rin, I do not pay you to sit around and argue with me... I pay you to work. And if you dont get to work, you will find yourself without a job..."_

 _"Oh Go blow a Goat! You dont pay me enough for this!" She threw the papers at his face and walked back to her office. She could hear Naraku behind her, calling for Kikyou, who was walking mighty slow to her now angry boss's office._

 _Rin hurried, grabbed her things from the desk and office, and walked out the building to the street and hailed a cab. This was turning out to be one hell of a day._

* * *

Rin walked into her one bedroom apartment, slamming the door behind her. The nerve of that man. Rin didnt need the prick. There were plenty of jobs out there. She just needed to pick one and go with it. Who wants to sit at a desk and push papers all day anyways?

Rin walked into the kitchen and began making a light dinner of oden and rice for herself. She was in the middle of chopping up an onion finely, but stopped when her cell began to ring from in her purse. Hurriedly grabbing the bag, and finding her phone, She pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" She answered, picking up her knife and continueing the cutting. The line was silent.

"Hello?" She answered still cutting her veggies.

"Rin..." The baritone voice from the other end had rin freezing in her actions. Rin reached up and gripped the phone with her hand as her eyes closed.

"Sesshomaru... Hi." She answered back. She knew who was on the line without having to look at her phone. "How are you doing?" She asked trying to get back to her cutting.

"Im ok... I havnt heart from you in a while... I just wanted to check on you. See if you were ok." Rin scraped the onions into the boiling pot on the stove and placed the cutting board in the sink.

"Im ok. Umm... Im sorry I havnt called... I have been busy." She said cringing at the way it sounded like she was trying to get out of something. Her heart was pounding in her chest. One of her hands made its way up to the spot as she heard his chuckle on the other end. Almost bringing a small smile to her lips. She had missed his voice.

"You dont have to lie to me, flower. I know you didnt want to talk to me." He chuckled, picking with her. "So umm... The shop is having its annual yearly cook off before the weather begin to turn cold... will I see you there?" Rin worried her bottom lip. The cook off. She had never missed one. Always being apart of their little family business functions. They were the only family she had left. Should she still go... even after everything that had happened? With a small nod, rin turned around to stir her soup stock.

"Umm... Sure, why not." She said laughing slightly. "Do you need me to bring anything..."

"Bring your wings." He cut her off with a laugh, which had her laughing back. Her wings were famous with the boys at the shop. They never lasted. It didnt matter how big of a batch she made. They were gone.

"Ok, but only because you asked so nicely." Rin picked with him. The chuckling on the lines died out to a quiet pause.

"I miss you, Flower." She could hear him trying to control his emotions over the phone. Trying to be strong, Where she was failing terribly. Tears leaked from her eyes and she wiped them away.

"I know... I miss you to warrior." She said, wiping another wave of tears from her eyes.

"Then come home..." He said almost desperatly over the phone. She was the only one who had ever seen or heard his weak side. And probably the only one who ever would.

"I... I cant... I need more time." She said fighting the sobs that wracked her body.

"Its been a month rin. I need you back home." He begged to her. She shook her head, not registering the fact that he couldnt see it over the phone.

"I cant... I need to figure out myself first." She said, turning to her soup on the stove. "Listen Sesshomaru, When is the cook off?" She asked throwing the noodles into the pot.

"Its in 3 days at noon." He said weakly... Defeated.

"I will see you then... and the biggest batch of wings yet." She chuckled. "But I need more time. I have to go now. Ill see you at the cook off. Good night Sesshomaru." She pulled the phone from her ear, feintly hearing her name before she hit the end button. Rin hated the fact that she just did that... and she hated herself for not being strong enough to tough it out for their sakes. But a part of her couldnt get past what happened that night. She saw herself as unworthy in his eyes, even though she knew in it wasnt true in his. When she looked at him, she was the red lipstick still smeared on his neck and face. She still smelled the disgusting perfume permiate from his clothes... No. She couldnt get past this. No matter how bad she wanted to run into his arms and make love to him until the moon and the sun burned out.

* * *

The days had passed. Rin pulled the last batch of wings from the fryer and tumped them in the buffalo sauce bowl to coat them with the yummy, tangy sauce.

Rin walked out the door of her apartment, and placed the large cardboard box full of other large containers that held all of her wings. She was hoping that this would be enough for everyone and no hands would be claw gouged over them this time. Shutting and locking her door, she walked down the stairs of her apartment, jumping into her cab to take her to the cook out.

The shop was packed with bikes and she could only guess that everyone was inside, waiting on her wings. The moment she walked into the door, Bankotsu ran over to her, and _graciously_ helped her carry the wings to the table. By the time the box opened, the destruction began.

"Hey now, there should be plenty there this time yall. If yall go to fighting, Ill never make then again." Rin scolded while laughing.

Rin looked around the dining area and noticed Sesshomaru was missing. Waving a hopeless hand toward the table where her wings were being devoured mercilessly, she ventured out into the shop area.

Rin heard the sounds of power tools getting louder the closer she go. Seeing him bend on his haunches, with his head stuck in the side of a bike, she bit back a gasp. Her warrior, looked like a total grease monkey. Her laughter rang out into the small area, alerting him to her pressence. The smile on his face shined as he turned to grab a red shop rag and wipe his hands and face off.

"Whats so funny?" He asked smirking at her. She just waved him off. Sesshomaru had to fight the urge to embrace her in his arms and kiss her into submission. His beast purred in his cage at the sight of their mate standing so close to them for the first time in forever.

Sesshomaru reached up and ran a hand through his grease stained short silver hair.

"You should probably get in there, before the wings are gone." She said smirking at his face of anger. Them mother fuckers were eating his damn wings without him.

He stopped beside rin in the doorway and leaned down, giving her a small peck on the cheek. "Im glad you could come." He said and took off like a bolt.

Rin stood in the doorway to the garage. What was that. She knew what it was she just didnt know what to make of it. A familer tingle set itself in her stomach and made her feel like a young girl again.

The memory of the first time she had been so bold as to kiss The powerful warrior sesshomaru on the cheek. She was certain he would either ignore it, or kill her. But she couldnt stop herself. She wasnt prepare when he hugged her body to him and burried his nose in her neck. She had not expected him to react in such a manner as bold as that. She was certain he had hated humans. Her included, but just tolerated her. She had been wrong then... maybe she is wrong now...

Rin shook her head and told herself the circumstances were different now then they were over 500 years ago. But slowly... So slowly she didnt even notice. Her hard shell she had her heart barracaded in was cracking and begining to crumble at his feet.

Sesshomaru knew he could get her back. But he also knew that in order for that to happen he had to be patient. Just as patient as she had been with him many many centuries ago. She was The one who melted his heart of ice... now it was his turn to melt hers.

* * *

 **(A/N: Thanks for reading yall! Remember to Follow, Fave, Review! lots of love yall!)**


	4. Readers Message

Hello everyone!

Im posting this as a standard message to all stories for all of you lovely readers. I wanted to let all of you know that I have not given up on any of my stories.

I recently landed myself in a tight spot and had to pawn my laptop to help get me out of the rut. It was in pawn for a few months and I have not had it to do any writing. So I did not forget about any of my stories. I just didnt have my laptop to do any writing with.

Yall have been wonderful and I really hope that yall didnt lose interest in the story for the long absence of updates. I swear I didnt do it intentionally. I hope all of yall forgive me.

I used the time I had to brush up on new ideas and am now working as hard and as fast as I can to bring you all updates.

As for **'A single shade of red.'** That story will more then likely be rewritten. Not the entire thing. But I went back and read what I had written and its most deffinetly cringe worthy. Haha! I will be taking chapters and replacing them with new ones. That is the reason A single shade of red has not been updated in so so so long. I still have not forgotten about it. I also have brand new ideas. That with those I am about to come out with a few other stories. Hopefully these have better luck then some of my other stories. :)

I hope yall understand this message and please dont hold it against me for my MIA.

Thank you all for being amazing readers!

-CountryBaby93

PS. The last few chapters of **'play me a country song'** are underway. And hopefully it will be posted by the end of this weekend. Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed on that story! you are amazing yall! And for those who dont know what that story is about... If you in any way are a Jacob fan off of twilight... Then I highly suggest you go take a look! Im sure you will love it! And dont forget to leave a review and tell me what you think! Each chapter would be awesome! But one I would still appreciate. It will give me the motivation I need to keep going! Thank you all!


End file.
